This invention relates to a tool extension adapter which is adapted to be coupled to a tool drive for permitting the attachment of two different sized tools to a tool drive using the same tool extension adapter merely by reversing the tool extension adapter in the tool drive and attaching the desired tool size to the uncoupled end of the tool extension adapter.
When using a power tool drive such as an impact or even a hand-operated ratchet, in order to use different sockets thereon different sizes must be utilized. In other words, when a 1/2 inch socket is desired to be replaced with a 3/8 inch socket, the 1/2 inch socket must be removed from the drive and a 3/8 inch socket must be attached thereto. When the tool drive requires an extension in order to reach a particular location, for example, in servicing an automobile engine or similar mechanical structures which have remote and difficult locations to reach, the provision of multiple extensions to accommodate different sizes of socket is not only expensive but time-consuming. In the first place, individual extensions must be utilized and attached before the proper sized socket may be mounted thereon. This is because each extension accommodates the holding or retention of a single socket size.
It would be much more convenient and economical if a single extension could accommodate more than one size socket thereon in a manner which is practical, cost effective, and simple to use and operate in a non-time-consuming manner.